(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved automatic slack adjuster which employs ratchet action. Typical braking systems employ shoes and drums or discs and pads which can be activated into frictional contact. After a period of time and use, brake linings or pads wear down and as a result, the brake shoes or pads must extend a further distance in order to come in contact with their cooperating components. It is desirable to vary the angular position of the actuating shaft or piston of brakes relative to an actuator means when the lining or pads wear so as to advance the retracted position of shoes or pads toward the drum or discs to maintain a desired clearance without changing the position of the actuator means so that the actuator travel remains constant during brake actuation regardless of lining or pad wear.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art slack adjusters employ a pawl and ratchet principle, however, the prior art slack adjusters are complex in structure and are not economically and easily manufactured.